1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An array substrate row driving circuit (GOA, Gate Driver On Array, or Gate On Array) utilizes a conventional TFT-LCD (thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal-display) array manufacturing process to manufacture a gate row scanning and driving circuit on the array substrate in order to achieve scanning and driving gate lines row by row. Comparing with the conventional flexible circuit board (COF) and glass circuit board (COG) technology, the manufacturing cost is saved and a gate electrode bonding process is omitted, which is beneficial for the production capacity and increasing an integration degree of a display device.
A main architecture of a CMOS GOA circuit includes a forward and backward scanning circuit, an output circuit, a signal transferring circuit and a latch circuit. Currently, a narrow frame or a no-frame design is a goal of a display of a cellular phone. A width of the GOA circuit is a main factor that affects a border of the display. Besides, the current GOA CMOS circuit has larger power consumption and is unstable.